Kenny's Crush Part 2
by Kitty110123
Summary: Kelsey Reveals to Kenny what happened between her and her abusive/Violent Step Father and why the South park Tooth racket i after her and why they killed her little sister.


Part 2

Kelsey holds Kenny's hand and sighs. The wind gent threw there blonde hair as it got colder and darker. And she looks into Kenny's eyes with trust and companionship and smiles.

Kelsey: "Kenny... I. I'm..., im in trouble with the South Park Tooth racket... and Luogi the boss is going to have me Hit.  
Kenny looked at her in dis-belief.

Kenny: "Wow"  
Kelsey looks back at the house and starts to turn red from anger.

Kenny: "Who was that dude who threw you out?"

Kelsey: "He's name is Bob and he's my step-dad and he threw me out to protect himself from the evil little mafia bastards that are coming after me. And Bob didn't want anything to do with it"  
She turns back to Kenny's face and looks down at her half torn shoes.

Kenny: "What did you do to the tooth racket? I know from experience that the South Park tooth racket will do anything to get what they want"  
Kelsey covers her face. And Kenny comes to her and holds her arms gently.

Kenny: "You can tell me."

Kelsey: "well... it was a cold winter night and i was passed out on the streets, and the only person i saw was a dude in a black suit wearing black Italian leather shoes and he said he'd help me. For a price. i didn't know where i was or who my family was so he was the only one who could help me. I still don't know why till this day what he was doing out in the powerful snow storm that night but i took he's kind offer and we walked into an Italian restraunt and he set me down and got blankets and sat at the end of the padded window side and patted my leg. I feel asleep and the next morning i opened my eyes and saw a fat kid"  
Kenny thought to himself.

Kenny's Mind: "The only fat kid in town is Cartman"  
Kenny's eyes where opened wide. Kelsey continues her story thinking Kenny was listening.

Kelsey: "And him and the fat kid where holding pictures of these kids. A few i recognized around town. One picture had a kid with brown hair and a red coat that had a name over it reading Clyde Harris, and the other had one with a boy holding hes hands nervously together with blonde hair and read Butters Scotch, and the third had one your friends picture..."

Kenny: "Who!?"

Kelsey: "The one with the green hat. And the Fat kid who slapped me earlier was holding he's picture and softly putt hes fingers across the your friends lips. I think he's gay? But anyway Kenny... I was suppost to steel teeth from them cause supposedly their teeth had fallen out that day and i was suppost to go to the addresses and steel the teeth from under neath there pillows. So i agreed to do it so i would repay the mafia kid. So i left the restraunt. It was sunny that day and all the kids were playing out side, As hours passed i grew very nervous because I've never stolen anything before and the fact that i was going into a strangers house. First i went to "Butters" house and i just couldn't steal from him. I felt to sorry for him, i watched hes father beat him for no good reason. I watched butters crying all alone. He starting saying that he hated he's life and he had no real friends and that he wished he was dead. I couldn't steal from the nice, depressed, crying boy so i went to the next house. And i saw Clyde and he was still awake looking at playboy centerfolds he purchased. so i couldn't possibly steal while he was still in he's room awake so went to your friend Kyle's house. He was fast asleep so i climbed into the bedroom. Kyle must of heard my entrance threw he's bedroom window. He woke up in shock but he didn't scream, he just sat in he's bed scared. I told him i was suppost to steal from him, but he told me that my life shouldn't haft to sink this low. I was wearing a ski mask so he couldn't identify me and i held hes hand and removed the mask at least up to my nose so he could see my lips. I kissed hes hand and left the room mysteriously. As i was running down the street i could see Kyle looking out the window and i winked at him as i left hes sight, till this day I've never spoken to him, but i don't like like him... like i do you"  
She showed a wide smile and blushed.

Kenny: " Didn't you steel anything Kelsey"  
Kenny chuckled saying.

Kelsey: "No. But thats the problem. I was suppost to steal the teeth and retreat them back to the restraunt. But i didn't go back. As time passed i started to hear gun shots from up in my little sisters room. I ran up stairs to find her dead with a note tapped to he forehead saying "Bring the teeth within two weeks or every family member of your dies, including you!" I couldn't breath. Everything around me was blurred as i was falling in deep depression of my beloved little sisters dead body laying before me. The next day she was barried next to my mom and dads graves up on a snowy hill. I started to feel guilt, i couldn't hide it anymore! i had to tell someone who would understand, so i told bob and he kicked me out of he's house and he's life. I guess he wasn't that type of person. He said im not important enough to look after and worry about. So he gave me a suit case to pack with and i left and ran behind the alley and met you, which im grateful you came into my life Kenny."

Kenny: "I feel the same way about you too Kelsey. I'm sorry on what happened to you. Somehow Cartmans involved and well find what he's up to and why he's with the mafia, and what he's hiding. We'll find a solution Kelsey. We'll find an answer and solve this hole problem!"

Kelsey: "I knew you'd understand"  
She said cheerfully. And ran up to Kenny to hug him.

Kelsey: "So whats the plan Kenny? How are we going to solve my problem"  
While saying this lying her cheek on Kenny's shoulder with her arms wrapped around he's body. And Kenny did the same.

To be continued. 


End file.
